Individuals have a tendency to lose, misplace or otherwise forget objects, specifically, objects that are normally in their possession. Examples of such objects include, but are not limited to mobile communication devices (i.e., cellular telephones), keys, wallets, payment cards and the like. In addition, these objects are generally viewed as being valuable and, therefore have a tendency to be misappropriated and/or misused by unauthorized users.
The current trend is to configure such personal objects/devices as “smart” devices, in that, the objects/devices include electronics (e.g., smart chip or the like), which provide for the objects/devices to be connected to other objects/devices or networks via different wireless protocols that can operate to some extent interactively and autonomously.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, devices and the like that provide for the automated activation and/or deactivation of such smart devices in the event that a smart device is misplaced, lost, or misappropriated.